


A Killer Deal

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, POV First Person, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: It's Hoshi's birthday, and Saihara invites him for a walk.





	A Killer Deal

Saihara and I had begun living under the same roof in the Spring. It had been difficult at first, but that was all my fault, and a story for another time. What matters is that we got over that hump, and that we were strolling the streets of the city we called home. Today was my birthday, and although I had dismissed it as being no big deal, Saihara dragged me out of the house anyway. The weather was fine and Saihara isn’t easily swayed when it comes to stuff like this, so I didn’t give much of a fight. Good grief. Still, the date wasn’t a big deal for me. I mean it. Why would anyone want to celebrate my arrival to this world?

We walked, and, since he looked like a guy who had a destination in mind, I let Saihara guide the way. However, I almost stopped dead on my tracks when I noticed where we were heading. It wasn’t the kind of street someone like me should cross with company, or else bad things were bound to happen.

Unrelenting, Saihara pressed on. I saw him lowering the bill of his cap as we entered the sea of people flooding the streets. Saihara still had a ways to go, but seeing him soldiering on like that for my sake tightened my heart. No matter what happened next I had to make sure to pay him back in kind come September.

Saihara’s hand reached out for mine. I had refused the gesture in the past, but this time it was a matter of practicality. I squeezed his hand, holding on to it however I could, and felt it quiver under mine. His bashfulness was endearing, but I couldn’t bring myself to make a small quip about it to break the ice when my ears were burning. I was lucky to be wearing a beanie.

Saihara finally stopped to stare at a huge storefront. I was hoping he hadn’t caught on my weakness, although I was well aware it was impossible to keep everything under wraps when you’re living together with someone else day in and day out. The storefront was overloaded with so many sweet, cute plushies that one could get a toothache just from looking at it.

“Is there anything you’d like?”

Saihara was hell-bent on fetching something for me, but the plushies in that joint were too damn expensive. Soft fabric comes at a price. Out of courtesy, I shot a glance at the storefront, trying to look at nowhere in particular, so that I could turn down the offer with my usual cool demeanour and leave it at that. Unfortunately, my eyes fell on a particularly large teddy bear for a split second too long.

“Is that what you want?” Saihara asked, all the while pointing at the teddy bear.

I tried to stammer something, anything at all, but before I could scrambled for an excuse Saihara stormed into the store. I waited outside, chewing on a chocolate cigarette, hoping that somehow the plushie wasn’t for sale. However, I wasn’t to have my way that day. Saihara came back with a triumphant smile on his face and a large plushie covered in starry dark blue giftwrap in his arms. Although my rational self told me I didn’t deserve such a thing, my foolish heart was brimming with what the past had taught me was happiness.

“Hmph, even went out of your way to get it wrapped… It’s not like I don’t have a clue about what’s in there, y’know?” I scoffed, but I could tell my features had softened.

Saihara gave a laugh, however small and frail it might have been. I didn’t get to hear it often, but I have to admit it had quickly become one of my favourite tunes in the world. “Well, they were doing it for free, so...”

“Trying to get the most bang for your buck, uh?” Scratching the back of my neck, I sighed. “Though I wish you hadn’t spent your cash in the first place. You better have not skipped any meals to buy that.”

One of Saihara’s hands let go of the wrapped plushie and went to scratch the side of his nose. Bull’s eye.

“Listen, I don’t want you to neglect your body for the sake of buying unnecessary things. You being healthy is more important than that.” I pulled down my beanie to try and hide what couldn’t be hidden any more. “Just being with you… that’s enough for me.”

Not wanting to give Saihara time to react, I grabbed his hand and lead us back into the sea of people. How foolish of me. My heart drummed inside my chest. What was I to do after we got home? For now, I could hear a voice very dear to me coming on top of all the others surrounding us. “I know it’s selfish of me to say something like this, but… I’m glad you were born into this world, Hoshi-kun. H-happy birthday!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BEST BEANIE BOY HOSHI RYOUMA!


End file.
